HackWtW 5 years later
by Haruko The Neko
Summary: After being whacked on the head with pocket dictionaries, Laura is reunited with her partner after three years... Two years after that, she plans on attacking WtW


A long haired brunette sat down at her computer. She set her head set on her head and logged in to The World.

Discovery

By: Boa

Sore wata bun machi gari ja nai

Koija subete waka ji ae nai

Bed ni me korobi kimi uga betemo

Doko ka munashi sa kanjiteta

Nee umi zoi no michi mado gara hibi ku nami

ZAZAZA tsureta shite kure tayo

Ah kan gaeru sore dake ja Love Is no good

YOUYOUYOU oshie teku reta kokoro ima yure hajime deru

Itsuka machi awaseta kai setsushi

Toi ikide mita yoake

Futari kanjita iro n' na utoya sumo huuke itane

Kokoro wo hidaki doke awasete kureru

ZAZAZA za wa meku kono mo shimo

Ah kimi do nara sumarashii Sweetest music

I I I sukoshi zutsu kawa ateku mou ai wa sugu soko

D.i.s.c.o.v.e.r.y

D.i.s.c.o.v.e.r.y

Nee umi zoi no michi mado gara hibi ku nami

ZAZAZA tsureta shite kure tayo

Ah kan gaeru sore dake ja Love Is no good

YOUYOUYOU oshie teku reta kokoro ima yure hajime deru

ZAZAZA za wa meku kono mo shimo

Ah kimi do nara sumarashii Sweetest music

I I I sukoshi zutsu kawa ateku mou ai wa sugu soko

"Hello, Laura. Your last visit was 1097 days ago." A computer voice said

"Do you want to change your username?" It asked.

"Yes, Haruko"

"Change Character?"

"Yes"

"Anime or game?"

"Anime"

"Show?"

"Tokyo Mew Mew"

"Character?"

"Mew Ichigo."

"Change Navi?"

"No"

"Add Navi?"

"Yes. Anime, Pokemon, Pichu."

"Added, Loading new data. Terriermon will be at the Abandoned Navi Center. Now logging in."

Haruko appeared in the middle of the Beginner village, Pichu soon joined her.

"Hi there!" the yellow mouse squeaked, her ears perking up.

"Hello there, Pichu. We have an errand to run."

Haruko picked up Pichu and sat her on her head and headed for the Abandoned Navi Center. When they arrived, she walked through the doors walking up to a counter.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked

"I am looking for an abandoned Digimon partner."

"Down the hall to the left."

She slowly walked down the hall towards the door. She felt very cold, she was afraid Terriermon was not here anymore. She paused before opening the door. She looked around at the many lonely Digimon. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Terriermon?" Her voice cracked.

A pair of light yellow ears popped up. The figure stood up and looked at the door. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"La- Laura?!" he shouted. He ran into her arms, he wrapped his ears around her waist.

"Where have you been for so long?" He rubbed his face into her chest.

"Well… Three years ago…

"Go Sean! Be evil! Kill Hork! Go! Go!" Laura, an annoying student at the school yelled. Sean and Suzaku reached into their pockets. They then took out pocket dictionaries.  
"Go Sean!" Suzaku and Sean put slammed Laura's head with their pocket dictionaries. She fell to the ground with blood leaking from her head.  
"Justice..."   
"has been served." Sean finished Suzaku's sentence and smiled at him.

…My head was hit so hard that I was in a coma for two years, and had amnesia for one. I am so sorry, Terriermon" she sobbed.

"It isn't your fault, Laura!" he shouted.

"So, that's what happened? They beat you up for being hyper?" Pichu's tiny voice spoke. Her ears lowered. She merely nodded.

By this time they were all outside.

"Maybe some ice cream will cheer us up" Haruko suggested.

She walked over to the ice cream shop.

"I will have Lemon" Said Pichu

"I will have Mint Chocolate Chip and Terriermon will have Lime" She ordered.

She paid for the ice cream and they found a nice spot to sit.

"Hey, Laura. Can I have a pair of goggles?" Pichu asked taking a big bite out of her ice cream cone.

"Why would you want them, Pichu?" she responded.

"I've seen a few people wear them and they look REALLY cool. Like Him, him, and her!" Pichu explained pointing to a Naruto user, Daisuke (Dgimon) user, and a Haruko (FLCL) user.

"Alright, we will get you some goggles, but for now on… I never want to hear the name "Laura" ever again… I am now Haruko." She said taking the last bite of her ice cream cone.

"Ok, Haruko..." Her Navi's replied.

They were silent as they went to the item store for Pichu's goggles. They arrived at the store and went to the swimming gear section.

"OOOOOOH! HARUKO! I WANT THOSE!" Pichu shouted pointing to a pair with a green strap and rims with dark blue lenses.

"Alright, we will get them then." Haruko grabbed the goggles and paid for them. Outside she helped Pichu adjust them to her size. After that they decided on leaving the village and go else where. They arrived at the end of the village, Haruko rest against a tree.

"What now?" Terriermon asked.

"Revenge" She replied

"..On WtW."

"We have to train, hard. WE HAVE TO DESTROY WTW!" she punched the air.

Just then a monster came roaring through.

"WTW HAS TO DIE!!!" she screamed taking out her strawberry bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY…CHECK!" she shouted. The monster was obliterated in one hit. She panted, gripping her Strawberry bell.

"Everyone… Let's go!!!" she punched the air once more with her Bell in hand.

koraekirezu-ni imanagashita

kimi-no namida-ga hikatte

soredemo kawarazu-ni

kimama-na kaze-wa mune-o yusaburu-yo

gambaru-koto-wa taisetsu dakedo

shoujiki-na kimi-no yowasa-o

kakusu tame dake-ni aru

tsuyosa-nara nakute ii-kara

ima-wa mienakute-mo

tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru

nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa

kimi-no egao-o matteru

hito-wa minadaremo-ga kyou-o samayou

chiisa-na tabibito

toki-niwa mayoi toki-niwa hagure

ashita-o sagashiteru

kizutsu-koto-kara nigedashite

kyou-ni tachi suku-n-da toshi-temo

nanimo nakushite shimau mono-nado

kitto naihazusa

ashita-no hajimari-ni

bokura-wa tatteru-kara

chiisakute-mo daiji-na itsupo-wa

kimi-no mirai-o egakidasuyou

nanika-o tsuka-n-da

sono yogoretate-wa kimi-no kunshou

ima-wa mie nakute-mo

tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru

nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa

kimi-no egao-o matteru

kaze-wo kitte mata aruki-da-sou


End file.
